


feel me feeling you

by werebothstubborn



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, Implied Smut, Light Angst, M/M, Referenced Smut, minor tiff between dnp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 09:12:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15927329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/werebothstubborn/pseuds/werebothstubborn
Summary: at the bungalow in australia, dan was feeling himself. but fuck it if he wouldn't be there to remind phil that he was loved too - most of all by dan.





	feel me feeling you

**Author's Note:**

> the first half of this was intentional. the second half...wasn't. i'm in a slump and inspiration only really comes when i don't have time to act on it, so i'll see ya when i see ya.

Sometimes Dan forgot just how good Phil was with his mouth. Usually it was himself he prided on being particularly talented in this area, simply because he had a mouth and _made_ for giving head. Phil, though, Phil knew exactly how to rile Dan up with only his tongue, and Dan had a bad habit of taking Phil’s tongue for granted.

Which is how he found himself dropping his phone onto the concrete patio just moments after taking a selfie. It wasn’t _his_ fault that his boyfriend’s tongue was such a turn-on. Really, Phil had no right to slip that all-encompassing wet warmth beneath the band of his swim trunks, no right to pet his tongue along the inside of Dan’s hip, no right to make him squirm with just a hint of attention to one of the places that made him writhe the most...

“Mmmm, Phil, I swear to fuck,” he said with a gasp. He tangled his fingers in Phil’s silky black hair where it was tickling him somewhere around his navel. “If my phone screen cracked, you’re buying me a new one.”

Phil dragged his lips away from where they’d been nipping at the soft skin along the band of Dan’s swim trunks, and Dan tugged on his hair in protest, letting out a low groan.

“I seem to be getting some mixed signals here.” With a small smirk, Phil looked up at him from beneath fine, pale eyelashes and Dan knew that he was absolutely fucked. He was always fucked when it came to Phil.

Dan sighed, waving his free hand haphazardly. _Get on with it then._ Chuckling, Phil dipped his head back down to flick his tongue into Dan’s bellybutton, drawing a sharp gasp from between his lips.

“Do you want to head inside?”

The words were nothing more than a mumble as Phil dragged his mouth lower, _lower_ to graze his teeth over the soft flesh surrounding Dan’s hips, but Dan had no trouble understanding him anyway. They’d been together so long that Dan could probably guess what Phil was thinking with nothing more than an intake of breath.

Dan quite liked where they were right now, though, and he opened his mouth to say as much when a set of Phil’s freshly manicured nails raked lightly over his ribs. His mind blanked, and all he could get out was a shuddering breath.

“Dan?” Phil bit down lightly on his hip, and he had to squeeze his eyes shut and nibble on his own lip to keep from letting out a whine.

Slowly, Dan shook his head. “I’d rather have you blow me right here.” His voice was strangled and he could feel it as much as he could hear it, the way his breath coiled tightly in his throat every time Phil so much as brushed his lips over sensitive skin.

Phil looked up at Dan through his lashes again, and heat flooded his entire body.

“What about Martyn and Corn?” Phil’s voice dropped a few octaves and Dan’s cock twitched in interest.

“They won’t be back for at least another half hour.”

Phil quirked an eyebrow. “But what if they did? Hypothetically speaking, if Corn and my brother happened to come back early and wandered out into the backyard to see me with a mouthful of your cock, what would you do?”

“Probably come on the spot.”

Bright pink roses blossomed over Phil’s cheeks. “Does that turn you on Daniel? Does knowing you’re being watched get you all worked up?”

“No, but Martyn certainly does.”

Phil drew his head away, his mouth setting in a firm line, and Dan felt his stomach sink down to his toes. “Right then, well consider this blowjob canceled.”

“Phil…”

Squeezing his eyes shut, Phil turned his head to the side. Fuck, Dan had really done it this time. Phil wouldn’t even _look_ at him.

“Phil, I was just kidding, babe.” Dan slipped his fingers out of Phil’s hair and trailed his hand down to cup his jaw. With a gentle tug, he drew Phil’s face back around so he’d look at Dan. “Who could ever look at Martyn when you’re in the room?”

“Cornelia. My parents. _You_ , apparently.” His voice cracked on the _you_ , and Dan’s heart right with it.

“Phil Lester,” Dan breathed. “Get your tight little ass up here this instant.”

Phil cocked his head to the side, and Dan sat straight up, dropping his one hand from Phil’s face and stretching both arms out to grip Phil’s hips to prove his point. He tugged, dragging a pliant Phil forward until he rested easily on Dan’s thighs.

“Don’t you _dare_ ,” Dan whispered, leaning forward to press a featherlight kiss to Phil’s nose, “think I’d ever choose your brother over you.”

Phil frowned and let his forehead fall onto Dan’s shoulder. Something began to fill the cracks in his heart. “I wouldn’t blame you if you did, though,” Phil mumbled against his neck.

Running his hand up Phil’s back, Dan finally settled his fingers in the short hairs at the top of his neck. “Martyn’s never sat and listened to me rant about Kanye for two hours,” he murmured. “Martyn’s never bought me a two-thousand-pound bottle of champagne. Martyn’s never lain on the floor with me for hours at a time when I just couldn’t bring myself to get up. He’s never given me head, let alone the best head I’ve ever received.” Dan pressed his lips onto the top of Phil’s head. “So no, I wouldn’t choose him over you. Not when you’re the best person I’ve ever known.”

A soft sniff sounded from where Phil was burrowed into Dan’s shoulder, followed by something hot and wet landing on his shoulder. A tear. Phil was crying and it was all Dan’s fault. He sighed, dragging his hand up to tangle his fingers in Phil’s hair again.

“Do I really give you the best head you’ve ever had?” Phil whispered croakily.

“Better than I’ve ever dreamed.”

Phil lifted his head, sniffing again, and Dan reached out to swipe the remainder of his tears away with his thumb.

“You know I never actually listened to a word you said when you used to rant about Kanye?”

“I know,” Dan said softly. “But you pretended to care, at least, which is more than most people would do.”

“Do you wanna make out?” Phil gave him a small, hopeful smile.

“ _Fuck yeah_ ,” Dan breathed, drawing forward to press his lips to Phil’s.

And when both of their hands started wandering several minutes later and Martyn’s obnoxious voice called out for them to _get a room, you two_ , Dan barely even remembered to flip him the bird.

_We’re quite happy right where we are, thanks._

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for putting up with me :)
> 
>  
> 
> [like and reblog on tumblr](https://laddyplester.tumblr.com/post/177854210159/feel-me-feeling-you)


End file.
